1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combining device, and more particularly, to a detachable combining device without screws for rapid assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, modules of an electronic device, such as the panel module and the host module, are respectively combined with detachable casings, so that the electronic components, such as a display panel, a hard disk, an optical disk, a circuit board and so on, can be disposed inside the modules for protection. For example, an upper housing and a low housing of the conventional notebook computer can be respectively for covering the panel module and the host module, and the upper housing and the low housing can respectively be a structure combined with two casings. However, a plurality of buckling components, sliding components and latches are utilized for tightly connecting the two casings in the conventional notebook computer, so that a huge structural space is necessary to be designed inside the housing for accommodating the buckling components, the sliding components and the latches. In addition, structural disposition and operation of the conventional casings are complicated due to an assembly of the buckling components, the sliding components and the latches. The conventional casings can not be assembled or disassembled rapidly and conveniently. Therefore, design of a combining device has advantages of simple structure, easy operation and preferable combining strength is an important issue of the computer industry.